


Symphony of Death

by mendacium_dulce (lux_veritatis)



Series: Si Vis Pacem [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Protego Diabolica, love on the battlefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lux_veritatis/pseuds/mendacium_dulce
Summary: "Intent and control were the key factors to mastering his spell, Gellert had explained with his usual patience when Vinda had asked about the advanced spell Gellert himself had invented. It wasn’t enough to simply perform the right wand movements and say the right incantation when the spell was a manifestation of the caster’s will itself."Gellert teaches Vinda his Protego Diabolica spell; with a link to a gorgeous piece of fanart drawn by the amazingly talented Klaus Wanderer (https://the-mr-lolipop-things.tumblr.com/)
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Vinda Rosier
Series: Si Vis Pacem [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911394
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Symphony of Death

**Author's Note:**

> An illustration based on this drabble can be found here: https://the-mr-lolipop-things.tumblr.com/post/619393404332359680/
> 
> If you enjoy it as much as I do, please throw some love the artist's way :D

_Intent_ and _control_ were the key factors to mastering his spell, Gellert had explained with his usual patience when Vinda had asked about the advanced spell Gellert himself had invented. It wasn’t enough to simply perform the right wand movements and say the right incantation when the spell was a manifestation of the caster’s will itself. Only those confident enough in their ability to domineer and _subjugate_ would succeed at following his example. She hadn’t expected her first practical lesson to take place on a battlefield.

Their enemies were weak, but they had surrounded them – or rather: Gellert had _let_ them surround them, Vinda rather quickly noticed. When she was just about to ask him about his exact plans, he suddenly placed his left hand on her waist and took her wand hand in his right.

Her heart skipped a beat when Gellert murmured the incantation so close to her ear and performed the wand movements with _Vinda’s_ wand.

And then, they were dancing – one step to the right, a turn, another – dancing as a bright blue flame burst forth from the tip of Vinda’s wand and soon turned into a blazing circle that surrounded them, burning everyone who was inside to ashes in an instant.

The screams of those remaining were like music to Vinda’s ears, and indeed, Gellert’s movements changed from those of a dancer to those of a conductor the very moment their circle was deserted at last, with her wand having become his _baton._

Vinda could hear the melody, hear the piano, the flutes, the strings, and this time, the icy flames burst from the circle in a beautiful crescendo, swallowing those beyond the circle’s reach with every wave of Gellert’s hand.

She was out of breath by the time they were the only ones left, and when Gellert released her from his hold, all she could do was turn around and stare at him, rendered utterly speechless.


End file.
